Lollipop Slut
by xStarstrukkDreams
Summary: AU/ After losing her father and nearly her own life. Stacy Keibler goes into the dangerous, sex and drug filled world of Club Evoulution. She goes into the club with one plot and one thought on her mind, to kill the man who killed her father.


This was the exact day. The exact day she lost her father. She told him not to become involved with the mob, that she would simply pay off the college tuition herself, but he didnt listen. Her perfect life went upside down as soon as he became involved with evolution. They called themselves for reason, their leader thought they would make a legacy and a huge evolution in the world. She vowed to eliminate him just how he eliminated her father. With two bullets to the head. She came home from volleyball practice and saw him on the kitchen floor, blood everywhere, even more of the thick red liquid spewing out of his mouth. She found a note on the floor that read:

_Just to show what happens when you mess with us. _That day she vowed vengance. She would get revenge on whoever did this to her father. Asking around she found out the man who killed her father was. Randall Keith Orton. He never reallly liked to be called Randall, so he made sure everyone called him Randy, the owner of one of the most successfull nightclubs in all of America, Club Evolution. He was also the leader of the group, having his mentor, Ric, his two right hand men, Hunter and Dave Batista, and the newest additions to the group, Ted DiBiase Jr. and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes with him. She made sure she would ditch her plans of staying home, watching a movie, and studying. Instead, she would go down to the club and fool every man in the group, until she got Randy right where she wanted him, in a casked 6 feet under. She rushed out of her dorm, heading to her courses, knocking everyone and everything out of her way to make sure she got to class on time

* * *

"Oh come on, give us a fucking break. Look, its not our fault if kids come to the club," He sneered under his breath. "Blame the fucking parents for not keeping their children under control," He straighted out the collar on his shirt and checked the time on his diamond studded watch. It read 5:00. _Why cant the bastards just leave, _he thought. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the table. "Look, asshole, we have proof that drugs and alcohol have been given to minors at your club, and your trying to put the blame on someone else!" The officer yelled at him. "What the hell, esse? Do you want the children of America to be corrupted? You bastards are fucking sick," The other officer spoke up. They looked over and saw a woman join the group by sitting on Ted's lap. Hunter gave him a disgusted look and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell, man? Please take your slut somewhere else, were handling buisness" The woman looked over and flipped him her middle finger. "Fuck you, Hunter" She said to him as she got up and straightened out her blouse, while heading upstairs into their private office. "I love you too, Ryse!" He yelled with a smirk on his face. Ted looked at him and punched him playfully in his arm. He didnt really condone the way he spoke to his soon to be wife, Maryse Ouellet. He didnt call her by her maiden name, but simply as, Maryse DiBiase. "Like we were saying," The oldest man in the room spoke up. "This is a buisness, I'm seeing it as a good thing if more people are being attracted to the club. Every 16 year old girl with some make up smeered all over her face, can easily look like a 26 year old, now thats not our fault, now is it officers? Am I right Randy?"

"Yes, yes you are Ric. Look Chris, I-" He started before he was cut off. "Thats officer Benoit to you, bastard" He stared at the whole group of men and shook his head in disgust. "Whatever, you guys been here so much, I know your fucking names," He rolled his eyes. "Now being the young man I am, I think I should pay attention to men such as you. You know, give up your dreams and try to _protect _the society, but big freakin deal! Why cant you guys cut us some slack? We are only doing our jobs, such as you bastards are," He stared at him with intensity. The officers exhanged glances at each other and took a look at him. "Look Orton, dont be a fucking smart ass! If we have to come back here anymore this week, were shutting this club down completely, do you understand us?" Officer Benoit spoke.

The group of men looked at each other then looked away. "Are you guys deaf? I said do you freaking understand us!" The officer spoke again. "Theres no need to yell, we understand you loud and clear," Dave Batista strolled in, removing his sunglasses and taking a seat across from the officers. "Great, your here" The other officer spoke. "Eddie, so nice to see you too," Dave smirked before adding, "Hows that dead wife of yours?" Normally a fight would have broken out, but since officer Guerreo was on duty, he had to mantain his behavior and use every strength he had from beating the living hell out of him. "Now, before we leave, I want to make myself clear, If I hear another story about a bunch of teenagers hanging around here, Im shutting the club down, and making sure the 6 of you get arrested,"

"Oh thats fucking bullshit" Randy mumbled under his breath. "What was that? Speak up boy, I cant hear you," Officer Benoit replied back. He said nothing, just glaring at him. "Thats what I thought," Both of the officers left the club. "Do you think he's serious?" Cody asked, before taking a sip of the vodka in his hand. "Nah, he's bluffing, just dont worry about them," Randy said back, looking at him and heading out the room.

* * *

6 hours later, the club was in full swing, alcohol flowing, music blasting, more people filling the club. She strolled in the club trying to look older than her 21 years of age, her best her cleavage out, and her long blonde hair was curled and she let it flow over her sholders. Her incredibly long legs were shown off by the white mini skirt she wore. "OK, where are you evolution," She mumbled to herself and walked over to the bar.

Upstairs in their private office, the men, espically Randy, looked at the window, staring down at all the people. Their was women and booze all around, but Randy wasn't in the mood for any of that. He looked over and saw Dave now sitting on the couch, kissing one woman, while the other remained on his lap and was pulling at his belt buckle. He shook his head in disgust. "What the hell man! Dont fuck your girls in my office, go somewhere else!" He yelled at him. Dave looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Whats your problem? Probably mad, cause your not getting any," He smirked and walked out with the women. Apparently a fight broke out in the middle of the dance floor, and Randy rushed out with Hunter and Ric right next to him. They broke the fight up, and glared at everyone. Stacy got a quick look at them, she could see why he was nicknamed the Viper. His eyes turned to an icy grey color, and looked like he was ready to strangle someone. The whole club got quiet until Hunter became annoyed with all the looks he was getting.

"THIS IS A FUCKING DANCE CLUB AND THERES MUSIC ON, SO GO AND FUCKING DANCE!" He yelled. 2 minutes later, the club was back in full swing and Randy calmed down. He walked over to the bar and buried his face into his hands. "Eve, get me some champange, or something. I need to calm down" He sighed and looked at the gorgeous brunette. "OK, coming up Randy," He smirked and got the liquor out.

This was her chance, she was only 1 ft away from him. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Excuse me, ummm...Randy is it?" She said twirling her blond hair and looking up at him. "Not now sweethea-" He stopped talking, looked at her and grinned. She was different from most blondes he met. Instead of having a dumb,slutty look to her, she looked innocent, and had a look of fear,confusion, and a intrest on her face. "Yes, I'm Randy" He looked down and smiled. "Im the owner of this club, whats your name?"

"Stacy" He smiled at how innocent she sounded when he tolds him her name. As Ric would always say, "_You got to keep one of these girls under wraps. One you can just fuck to release the tension and struggles. Your very own lollipop slut._

_"Oh, I've found her," _Randy quickly thought to himself. "_I've found her alright,"_

_

* * *

_**Ahh chapter 1 is done of Lollipop Slut, I guess this was a boring chapter, but why dont you review, later on in the story you'll see why the story is named _Lollipop Slut_!**

**BTW, like most of my fics, the title is a name of a song. The song is _Lollipop Slut _by Myah Marie.**


End file.
